


snow diamond eyes

by falling_winter_rose



Category: Snow Like Ashes Series - Sara Raasch
Genre: Eyes, F/M, Poetry, Romance, flaw, thaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: children of the thaw/that itsy bitsy flaw/free me please/from the prison of your snowy eyes / meira and mather and the endless game of love they play / set in ice like fire





	snow diamond eyes

oh but do i even know anymore

_me?_

_her?_

we're running round and round in

c

i

r

c

l

e

s

baby

can't seem to find

a place to

_hide_

darling what's real?

_what's not?_

think i'm going

i

n

s

a

n

e

sweetie

sent me to an asylum

won't you honey?

i'm broken down deep

but nobody can

s

e

e

.

_[children of the thaw_

_that itsy bitsy flaw]_

_._

flakes of

white  _white_   **white**

s

n

o

w

_sparkling_

like perfectly cut

d.i.a.m.o.n.d.s

forming a

k

i

n

g

d

o

m

of diamond snow

.

_[sparkling ice and snow_

_oh little do they know_

_the truth behind these gleaming walls_

_the horrors that lie beyond the falls]_

.

eyes of

i/c/e

cold

_breathtaking beauty_

swept me up

with their

stunning

s

h

i

n

e

let me go

won't you

free me

from the prison

of your icy

e

y

e

s

.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n: yes, another one.  
>  the sad thing is that this series is like so obscure and no one i know has read it and it sucks  
> BUT SHIP MEIRA AND MATHER SHIP SHIP SHIP**


End file.
